1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, electronic devices have managed various values that are ascertained by a quantity and displayed a value to be managed or information based on the value to be managed (for example, an icon based on a remaining battery capacity) on a screen (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-272119).